1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image capturing device, and more particularly to an image capturing device which is easy to be assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices with solid-state optical sensors are widely used in various types of video equipment, such as video telephones, monitoring devices, cameras. The image capturing device is composed of optical elements and mechanical elements, wherein the optical elements include the solid-state optical sensor, a lens, and a glass, and the mechanical elements include means for mounting and assembling these optical elements. According to whether the distance between the lens and the solid-state optical sensor needs to be adjusted, the image capturing devices are divided into a focusing type and a non-focusing type. In both the focusing type and the non-focusing type, once the assembling of the image capturing device is accomplished, it is not easy to disassemble the mechanical elements for servicing.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved image capturing device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an image capturing device that is easy to be assembled and disassembled for service.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an image capturing device wherein the focus can be maintained during the assembling and disassembling.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.